


My Head Is Spinning Over You

by xLoveMx



Series: Jester&Essek's adventures in Sending [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, handjobs, jessek - Freeform, oh boy jester is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: How had they gone from being okay with not talking to each other for two weeks to this?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss
Series: Jester&Essek's adventures in Sending [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797520
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *caduceus voice* "I prepare our food on THAT table..."
> 
> This one's for Laylia for encouraging me and also making amazing art I couldn't ignore. <3

„E-ssek…come back here,“ Jester’s voice was sleepy and yet demanding at the same time, and he couldn’t quite help the chuckle that slipped past his lips.

“I have a meeting, remember?” It wasn’t quite dawn yet, but he would have to get dressed properly and also need about an hour to at least get Jester far enough from his mind so she wouldn’t get in the way of his professional appearance. He hadn’t meant to stay this long in the first place, but Jester was impossibly hard to say no to, and so he had decided to refrain from using magic to dry his clothes and climbed into bed with her instead.

“That’s no fun,” Jester murmured, her hand reaching out, but coming up empty. With his lips curved into a smile Essek moved around the bed and ran a hand carefully through her hair for a moment.

“Go back to sleep, we’ll talk later.” He then whispered, still smiling as Jester made another sleepy sound, before he stepped away, his hands moving through the air while he whispered the incantation that would take him across the continent once more.

-

Jester slept in that day, much like the rest of the Mighty Nein. When she eventually went downstairs for breakfast, or well it was probably more of a lunch really, Beau had dragged Fjord out for a run while Veth was out with Luc and Yeza. Caleb was sitting in a corner lost in a book, with Yasha and Caduceus next to him, talking and having some tea.

Marion was there too, so Jester wandered over to where her mother was sitting, lips curving into a soft smile. “Hi Mama,” She settled down, reaching out to steal some bacon off her mother’s plate.

“Jester, my love. Did you sleep well?”

Images of last night came to mind, and Jester couldn’t quite help the way her cheeks turned a shade slightly darker than usual. If Marion noticed anything, however, then she was kind enough not to mention it.

“Yeah, pretty good.” Jester then quickly nodded, reaching out to pick up some more of the bacon, before watching as her mother pushed the plate towards her.

“Take it, I have to go prepare for tonight’s performance anyway.” With a smile she reached out, resting a hand on her daughter’s cheek for a moment. “And...I know you have great friends, but if you want to talk about anything, I am here,” It was a sweet gesture, but it really only lead to Jester blushing even more.

“Uh...yeah, thank you Mama.” It was strange, really, because she could say the filthiest things to Essek, but the thought of talking to anyone else about what she was doing, or that she wished he could have stayed, made her stomach swoop and her cheeks turn a darker shade of blue.

Stuffing her face with the rest of the bacon, Jester eventually pushed the plate away, deciding to check in with Essek, mainly because she couldn’t quite get him off her mind.

_“Essek! Are you done with your meeting yet?”_ She asked, glancing over towards Caleb and the others to make sure that they were still distracted, before adding _“Are you coming back tonight?”_

It took a moment until a response came through. _“Meeting all done. I am afraid I have some more things to do today though, Darling,”_

Jester shivered at the use of the nickname, instinctively pressing her legs together just a little.

_“Fine, I know how to take care of myself,”_ She sent another response, fully aware that she probably sounded a little bratty, but it was only fair that he knew what he was missing by choosing work over her.

A sigh came through as a response, before Essek’s voice followed. _“I would love nothing more than to run my hands all over your body Jester, but I’m afraid I can’t,”_

Huffing, Jester tried to push away the images that were forming in her mind, Essek’s hands running over her shoulders and down her body, resting on her hips while his lips traced her collarbone and alright, she was incredibly distracted and turned on now, which wasn’t helping.

-

Jester didn’t hear from him for a full two days then, and she was a little too proud to make the first step this time, at least for now. As much as she enjoyed the time they spent together, she didn’t want to be seen as clingy, because what if Essek decided that she was annoying? What if he didn’t want to see her at all then?

Shaking that thought off, Jester tried her best to ignore the way her stomach twisted as she focused her attention on her friends instead. They had all gone down to the beach and Yasha had just grabbed Beau and thrown her over her shoulder while she made her way towards the water. They had all decided to stay in Nicodranas for a few days longer to wind down, before returning to Rosohna to see what was going on at the other side of the border. Jester could feel herself getting impatient though, tapping her fingers against the sand.

She wanted to see Essek. She wanted to touch him, and be touched by him, and the need for it was slowly, but surely driving her just a little crazy.

_“Essek, are you still alive?”_

There was a pause as she tapped her fingers against the sand a little harder, before his response came through.

_“Darling, apologies. I was away on official business. How are you?”_

_“I want to make you come so hard you forget to call me that,” Jester’s_ response was immediate, and she was lucky Caduceus had gotten up from his spot next to her to join Fjord near the shoreline a few minutes ago.

_“Jester.”_ His voice was a little lower than usual, and she almost felt a little proud. _“Still on official business. We’ll talk later.”_

With a frustrated sigh, Jester let herself fall backwards into the sand, throwing an arm over her face. This wasn’t fun at all. She obviously knew he wasn’t always going to be available, but that didn’t mean that it was any less frustrating.

“Jester! Are you coming?” Veth was calling from the water, momentarily distracting her, but also reminding her that she would have to keep up an act as not to worry her friends. So Jester sat back up and turned the corners of her lips upwards into a smile.

“On my way!”

-

Her mood didn’t really improve over the next couple of hours, so after dinner, when everyone had retired, Jester cornered Caleb in his room.

“Uh...you want me to do what?” He muttered; one eyebrow raised.

“Just do your circle thing and get me back to Xhorhas? If you can tonight, I...uh...realized that I commissioned something I have to actually pick up tomorrow the latest otherwise I will have to pay more for it.”

It was obvious that he wasn’t quite sure if he believed her or not, and Jester didn’t blame him, but if she had to pretend to be in a good mood any longer, she was sure she’d eventually burst. Besides, she needed to see Essek and tell him...well, yeah. She wasn’t actually sure what she wanted to tell him, but it was something, and it was important. “You guys are coming in a few days at least, and I can always ask Essek to bring me back if not, yeah?”

A sigh escaped Caleb’s lips as he reached for his chalk and quickly began drawing runes onto the floor. “Just...don’t do anything stupid, okay?” He then asked, glancing up at her, the chalk hovering over the last unfinished rune.

Jester’s face had lit up and she nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Caleb’s cheek as he finished the last rune and the circle began to glow. Stepping into it, she felt the familiar feeling of being pulled, before she stood in the circle beneath the Lucid Bastion. The guards turned to look, but upon recognizing her, simply gave her a nod.

_“Essek? Can you do me a favor and check on the Xhorhaus? We haven’t heard from our maid in a while,”_ It was a little while lie, but Jester didn’t quite want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was waiting for him. She quickly made her way towards the house then, which lay in total darkness. She wasn’t quite sure where their maid actually lived, and if she went home at the end of the day, but at least for now the house seemed to be empty, and clean.

_“Now? Jester, I’m sure things are fine.”_

She almost rolled her eyes at the response as she slipped out of her clothes and into a pink robe she had borrowed from her mother.

_“Pleeease? It’s important,”_ She sent off another spell, getting a sigh in response.

_“Fine.”_

Jester could feel her stomach flutter with excitement as she ran a brush through her hair and then wandered off into the kitchen, turning the lights on. It only took about ten minutes until she heard a knock on the door, then another one a moment later, before the bells above the door eventually went off.

“Hello?” Hearing his voice in real time, and not only in her head, was enough to send a shiver down Jester’s spine as she stepped into the doorway, her eyes catching sight of Essek, who hovered in the now illuminated entrance hall.

“Jester?” His voice stumbled ever so slightly upon seeing her, and she couldn’t help but feel just a little satisfied. “Is everyone...are you...?” He asked, and her lips curved into a smile.

“Just me.” She then quipped, leaning against the doorframe as she slowly undid the knot of her belt, letting the robe fall open.

No longer floating, Essek had crossed the distance between them, a chuckle falling from his lips. “You’re incredible, you know that? And stubborn, but mostly incredible.”

“Well, I missed you,” Jester half pouted, reaching out to undo the buttons of his cloak. “It’s not the same, getting myself off when I know it could be you touching me,”

A low moan slipped from his lips as he pulled her closer, lips finding the crook of her neck and curving into a smile as he noticed the goosebumps on her skin. How had they gone from being okay with not talking to each other for two weeks to this?

It was something he was aware they would have to talk about at some point but talking really was the last thing on either of their minds right now. Pushing her back ever so slightly Jester’s back eventually hit the kitchen table as her lips found Essek’s again. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest and she had to break apart for air then.

“I’ve missed you too, Darling,” He whispered, lips curved into a smile as he watched her shiver again in his embrace.

Stepping back ever so slightly Essek shrugged off his coat, discarding it onto the floor, before mumbling an incantation that lifted Jester off the ground ever so slightly and placed her onto the kitchen table.

“Well that’s new,” a giggle fell from her lips as she pulled him in for another short kiss.

“Mhm...I do have skills that come in handy for this sort of thing,” He chuckled before dropping to his knees, nudging her legs apart.

“I can tell...” Jester murmured, legs resting on his shoulders as she leaned back, shivering again when she felt his lips pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. She had been thinking about this all day long, and even more so once she had made the decision to go back to Rosohna by herself. Part of her felt a little bad for Caleb having to explain why he had let her go alone, but all those thoughts went out the window the moment Essek reached her center, tongue darling out to flick over her clit.

Jester moaned, arching off the table, her hand flying to tangle into Essek’s hair and she felt a certain glee messing it up when it was usually so carefully groomed, with never a hair out of place.

She lost herself in the pleasure for a little while then, shivers running down her spine as he pushed one, and then two, fingers inside of her. It was merely a tease, but Jester was getting off on it, mouth open and head dropped back as she moaned his name. He was dangling her over the edge for a while, and Jester had half a mind to complain, but only really made it as far as manifesting that thought in her mind, because Essek sped up his movements then, crooking his fingers inside of her ever so slightly and it was enough to send sparks flying behind her eyes.  
“Fuck!” Her hand tightened in his hair, while her free hand flailed around, knocking something off the table. Jester really couldn’t bring herself to care though, especially when she felt Essek pulling her up, arms wrapping around her and lips finding hers. He was breathing a little harder and his kisses were sloppy, but Jester wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Well...this was worth the entire trip...” She chuckled, hands drifting down to undo his pants. Her own hands were still shaking a little, but luckily, they weren’t on any sort of time limit for once.

“I’m glad you came,” Essek muttered, a low moan slipping from his lips as she pulled his pants down, fingers brushing against his hard cock. “Jester...” His voice was a whisper and Jester’s lips were curved into a grin as she pulled back ever so slightly, raising her hand to lick a broad stripe across her palm.

“Pun intended?” She then asked, wriggling her eyebrows just a little and Essek laughed, but found that his laugh quickly turned into a gasp when she wrapped her hand around his cock. Burying his head against her neck, he moaned again.  
“I learned from...the best,” He then chuckled and now it was Jester’s turn to laugh as she swiped her thumb over the head of his cock, lips finding his temple and pressing a kiss there. It didn’t take long for Essek to tumble over the edge, not with how much he’d been thinking about Jester today anyway.

“Darling...” He whispered, delighted with how Jester shivered again instantly. It was nice, knowing that he had some sort of power over her, when usually she was the one who had him wrapped around her little finger.

“Come on, we’ve got a bed.” Jester eventually chuckled as she hopped off the table, intertwining their fingers.

“More than one, technically.” Essek replied, the corners of his mouth turned upwards, and Jester found herself laughing as she pulled him along.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the incredible pic by Laylia that made me do it. I am all heart eyes about it so go give her some love @LayliaParker on Twitter! <3


End file.
